The Story of us
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: Faberry feelings by Q.


Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle regarde le sol , dans la façon dont elle complimente les choses. Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle plisse le coin de ses yeux et serre ses pommettes . Souvent , ses lèvres s'étendent pour former ce magnifique sourire , laissant paraître ses dents blanches nacrées . Parfois, sa lèvre inférieure est emprisonnée entre elles, et le sourire sur son visage est inévitablement libéré et est d'une beauté incroyable . Par la suite , la teinte rose apparaît sur ses joues. Sa peau florissante, comme si une goutte de peinture étaient tombés dans un verre d'eau claire et avait donner vie à une éclatante peinture .

Son regard ne rencontre jamais le mien. J'ai l'habitude de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si peut-être cet angle pourrait m'aider à la voir. Hélas, son champ de vision reste sur le sol ou rarement vers moi. La plupart du temps elle frotte nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre mais d'autres fois, elles sont dans les poches de son imperméable, manteau d'hiver, pull, ou partout où elles peuvent se réfugier. Cependant, quelques fois, ses doigts jouent entre eux, probablement pour essayer de se divertir, tout en laissant balancer ses pieds.

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle chante. Quand elle lit et prononce chaque phrases/mots de la partition, apportant chaque mot à la vie. Je ressens chaque syllabe comme si elles arrachaient mon cœur à chaque respiration .Elle a cette habitude de porter toujours ça main au niveau de son cœur, en saisissant le tissu de sa robe. Ses sourcils sont froncés, serrés et elle a les yeux fermés. Parfois, il en sort des larmes, si elles sont de joie ou de douleur ? Je ne peux jamais vraiment le définir car elle en dit tellement en en cachant tout autant. Ses émotions sont là , à la vue de tous, mais personne ne peux vraiment les comprendre. Comment peut-on sortir de si belles choses d'une si petite personne?

Je ne peux jamais détourner le regard d'elle, pas une seconde. Je préfère même ne pas cligner des yeux pour voir si elle veut me dire quelque chose en chantant. Sa paume est désormais face à l'auditoire tandis qu'elle rabat son autre bras sur son ventre, le son de sa voix mélodieuse rebondit sur les murs et tout le monde l'écoute..

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle pleure. C'est quelque chose de si douloureux et magnifique à la fois. Ses yeux changent. Ils ne sont jamais pareil. Chaque fois, c'est différent. Le plus souvent, ils sont d'un chocolat noir, un profond et sombre chocolat. Une piscine tellement rempli de beauté et de talent qu'il est presque impossible de ne pas s'y noyer. Mon cœur en est le puis , rien que d'y penser. A l' occasion, ses yeux sont brillants, ils brillent plus fort qu'un phare. Chaque larme qu'elle laisse couler est comme un nouvel espoir, un nouveau départ. Habituellement, quand elle pleure comme ça, son sourire est incroyablement large et à sa vue , mes propres joues commencent à me brûler. Comment arrive-t-elle à me faire ressentir tout ça ? Il est des moments comme ceux-ci ou j'éprouve le sentiment que je pourrais l'aimer pour toujours…

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle me tient la main. Quand elle est excitée et ne peut guère attendre, elle saisit mes doigts , me les serres, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Je peux sentir son pouls dans ma paume. Son cœur bat la chamade. J'ai du mal à suivre le rythme, ses petits pieds m'emmènent partout où elle veut aller en peu de temps. Elle tire sur mon bras , et parfois je suis effrayée car j'ai l'impression qu'elle va le prendre avec elle et laisser le reste de mon corps derrière.

Quand nous sommes seules, ses doigts prennent leur temps. Ils s'attardent, ils sentent, ils chatouillent et ils planent. Ils tracent des motifs sur mes doigts, entre les deux, au-dessus, en dessous… Nos mains s'entrelacent, nos doigts font pression , pour enfin se laisser aller. Elle n'est jamais trop près ou trop loin, mais il y a aussi des jours où je me sens comme si nous étions un.

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle soupire. Lorsque je la serre contre moi ou quand je laisse glisser mes doigts sur sa joue. Quand je passe ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ou quand j'embrasse son cou. Quand elle est heureuse, et quand elle est satisfaite. Lorsque sa nourriture préférée touche ses papilles. Lorsque s'étire le matin, ou quand elle tombe enfin de sommeil.

Ce que je préfère, cependant, a lieu tard dans la nuit, quand personne d'autre ne peut nous entendre. Quand elle est couchée sur moi. Son front sur ma poitrine, et même si il fait sombre, je peux voir le blush rose sur ses joues. Quand elle est à bout de souffle, mais trouve en quelque sorte les paroles et me les murmures. Lorsque nos fronts sont l'un contre l'autre et nos doigts sont entremêlés . Quand il y a tant d'émotion, aucunes de nous ne sait quoi faire… Lorsque son souffle brûle mon oreille, et dès qu'elle est assez proche, je l'entends, "Je t'aime."

Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez Rachel Berry . C'est une femme, une fille, une lumière, une chanson, une nouvelle feuille sur le premier jour du printemps. Elle est la vie, tout est et doit être parfait. Toutes les joies et les peines du monde sont incarnées en elle. Un rythme cardiaque d'un millier de battements par minute. L'énergie conservée et restaurée libéré et est réutilisés. Le soleil levant , ma raison de vivre…

Elle est dans tout ce que je vois, et tout ce que je ressens. Quand je ferme mes yeux, elle est là, dans la lumière, en couleurs, en émotions et en saveurs. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque paragraphe. Elle est ma couverture , la nuit, quand je suis seule, elle est l'oiseau gazouillant devant ma fenêtre à l'aube. Elle est les étoiles dans la nuit et les nuages dans le ciel. Elle est chaque goutte de pluie et chaque flocon de neige. Et il est des moments comme ceux-là ou je sais qu'elle restera avec moi pour toujours et je le souhaite éperdument et de tout mon cœur.

_Quinn Fabray_


End file.
